


Craters on the moon

by RubyPhoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Friends, Family, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Ginny and Luna are 8, So Pandora isn't dead yet, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyPhoenix/pseuds/RubyPhoenix
Summary: "Have you ever looked at the stars?"





	Craters on the moon

Ginny was wearing her nice dress, most of the family were wearing their good clothes.

  
"It's just the Lovegoods, " Fred complained, "It's not like they'd care."

  
Percy rolled his eyes, "Don't be annoying, it's their daughter's birthday, what was her name? Lana?"

Charlie suddenly appeared, "Luna, I think it was."

Percy nodded, "Right, Luna, that was it."

"Weasleys!" Arthur yelled, "Time to go."

Ron was talking to Mum nervously, "But, what if I die or burn!"

Fred grinned, "Don't worry ickle brother if you die, we'll take your stuff."

"It'll be put to good use," George said.

"Mum!"

"Now, George and Fred, stop scaring him! It's just floo powder."

"Hey don't worry Ron, all that happens is if you don't use it properly you'll explode."

"Fred!"

Ginny personally wasn't afraid, she had seen Mum and Dad do it plenty and they were fine. But she was excited, for a different reason. She hadn't seen Luna is forever, she could barely remember her because she was 3 last time they visited.  
But she was 8 now! She was grown up.

"Welcome, welcome!" Mr Lovegod grinned, he was an eccentric man, "Do come in, watch out for creatures."

The twins turned to Ron and grinned when Mister Lovegood mentioned creatures.

Ron shivered and went closer to Charlie perhaps for defence.

"Oh, Pandora, you will not believe what I found of recently!" Mum gushed to Ms Lovegood who smiled.

"That would be wonderful Molly but before that, I think Ginny would like some company, I know Luna is excited."

Ginny peered curiously at the little girl behind Ms Lovegood.

She smiled hesitantly and Luna smiled back shyly.

"So, " Ginny began as they were alone, "How do you do?" She said as mum taught her.

"I'm happy." Luna said.

"What do you like? I like Harry Potter and Quidditch, but don't tell my brothers that!"

"I like Humdingers but I don't like how they laugh at my earnings, the crumpled snorks are much nicer."

"What?"

Ginny paused, "Are you trying to make fun of me? I knew it! You're just as bad as my brothers."

She was so annoyed, she thought Luna wanted to be her friend, turns out she was just mean.

Luna looked lost, even more than usual, "I-I wasn't making fun of you,"

Ginny simply stared.

"I do want to be friends with you, the creatures aren't very friendly."

"Really?" Ginny said she didn't have many friends either.

"Really."

"Then, I-I'm sorry, Luna."

They both quieted down.

"Have you ever looked at the stars?"

Ginny looked at her curiously, "Yes" she said trying not to be rude. It was daylight and she wasn't sure where this topic came from."

"It's really pretty, you can see the constellations too."

"What are constellations?" Ginny asked.

"They're like a group of stars that make an image."

Ginny smiled looking at the clouds, "Kind of like how that cloud looks like a star."

Luna tilted her head, "It looks more like a fish."

"A starfish?"

"A starfish."

Ginny grinned, "I think this is a start to a beautiful friendship."


End file.
